


Men's Patience

by sleepy_ry



Series: Getting Kinky... On a Ship! [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Candles, Established Relationship, M/M, OTP Feels, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Sanji pushes his partner's patience.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Getting Kinky... On a Ship! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954834
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Men's Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting off this.

“You have to keep breathing,” Sanji orders, hand running over the ridges of his spine and across his hip. “Come on, Zoro. Take a breath.”

Bossing people around us easy considering he has clothes on. Granted, he no longer has a shirt, preferring bare skin with matches protruding from his pant pocket. Zoro huffs, trying again to move only to flounder, embarrassed as he remembers he's bound to the dining table with enormous candles perched on his ass. 

A chair sits firmly beneath the locked door per his request. Sanji has given everyone some excuse, which isn't entirely untrue. A rare four-course meal requires he work through the night with no interruptions, and Zoro just happened to be stuck as his volunteer since he ruined the last dinner. He presses his forehead against the table leg, cursing as Sanji resumes placing candles across his body. 

A towel lies beneath him, mild cushioning and friction for his cock with every nervous movement. Sanji means for it to keep any excess wax from staining the floor. Fair enough, but he suspects different motives are involved since he uses this very towel as a sweat rag during cooking. 

Being this close to his partner's smell is comforting, arousing. Here, Zoro can detect cigarettes and a musky odor. When he focuses on his breathing and ignores the new weights being added to his back and ass, he can find the other smells which make up Sanji: burnt sugar, citrus, and the damned leaves he chewed when he runs through his cigarette stash. 

Zoro's even breathing stutters as he hears the first match strike. “How many are you starting with?” 

“Keep breathing, doll.” Sanji presses a kiss to his temple, ignoring the growl for his nickname. “I have two different kinds. You're wearing one which builds a waxy center and can be poured quickly. I have a different option while we wait. Our other option is much hotter, and won't be worn but can be raised up, allowing the wax time to cool down. Remember, we don't have to do anything that you're uncomfortable with.” 

Sanji waits, hand poised to grab the water pitcher, and cease their game. Red will end their scene right now. Red will remove the chair and lock. He can find a new use for these would-be-toys. Zoro shakes his head, sneering as best he can. 

“What? I hope you're not getting nervous now,” he says. “Just make sure you're in a position where I can see what's happening?” 

“I wouldn't do this otherwise.” Sanji presses a kiss to his forehead. “No fun unless I can see the expressions you come up with.” 

Lighting every single one along his body takes time. Sanji remains cautious and slow with his movements, pausing with every successful lighting to lean down and kiss him on the head or touch his shoulder, offering some praise. Then, he's in front of him, pants sliding down his hips and a long thin candle in hand, taper raised high. 

“Remember, I have it high up for a reason. Wax is going to cool down as it drips. Now, I'm going, to begin with, your back.” 

Sanji raises it and tips it until the wax begins to slide down the sides. Zoro watches, muscles jumping and tensing as it continues its descent down the sides. Then, he's moving it and the droplet falls and splashes onto his skin. Zoro gasps, biting his lip against the pained howl crawling up his throat. 

Fuck! Fuck, he wants to _howl_ over the burn, muscles stiffening and his cock smacking against his stomach, uncertain whether its to be excited or obey its owner's pain. Sanji arches a curly eyebrow, red highlighting his cheeks as he watches his reaction. 

“Do you want more or should we quit?” 

“I want more,” he says, voice ragged and he would be embarrassed did he have the mind to be. “More.” 

Sanji obliges, dripping more and more wax, marveling how the patterns he creates on his skin. Food is where his artistic skill ceases, but he's come up with something akin to a heart on his spine. Well, he could have done worse with a sword. Examining his work forces him to recognize wax has begun clumping. Wax has begun to develop in the paraffin lining his body. Up close he can see his body shaking, preparing for the next drip, wet with sweat, cock bobbing, and leaking onto the towel. 

“Can you wait a minute? I'm going to have to move the rope.” Sanji swallows hard as he turns his face, lip swollen from biting and his face shining with sweat. “I’ll remove the wax second.” 

“Does this mean being untied?” 

Zoro tries ~~again~~ to thrust against the towel. 

“We’ll give it some more time.” 

“Bastard…”

“Patience.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober: wax play. 
> 
> am extremely stressed regarding school things and want validation, which means writing food for people.
> 
> previously written under my now-deleted account.


End file.
